


Penitencia

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Bestiality, Blood, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Caretaking, Comfort/Angst, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Orgasm, Other, Restraints, Revenge, Rimming, Sex Talk, Shame, Spanking, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: De actuar como perro en celo y terminar siendo que el que acaba jodido como uno...





	Penitencia

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA IMPORTANTE: La segunda mitad de este fic es fuerte. ¿Qué pueden entender por ello? Pues que Tom tiene sexo con Capper, con su perro, y es un dub-con endemoniado no apto para lectoras de corazón débil, ¿ok? Sobre aviso no hay engaño, así que si la idea no les va, están a tiempo de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

**Penitencia**

 

Por supuesto que iba a haber consecuencias por sus actos.

Tom lo tuvo claro desde que le comunicó a Bill que el viaje que harían juntos primero a Las Vegas con unos amigos a ver en vivo a Britney Spears, y después a Careyes para visitar aquella atracción turística de extraterrestres estaba cancelado (al menos su boleto), y que en cambio pasaría esas fechas en Europa. Más en concreto, en Gstaad, Suiza, y con Shermine, quien se reuniría ahí con unos amigos para pasar Año Nuevo y lo quería ahí para presumirlo como ‘su amigo especial’ en turno.

Dado que era buena publicidad y que todavía consiguió una suite en el Gstaad Palace por los días que planeaba pasar allá, Tom hizo reservaciones y soporto el frío glaciar con el que Bill lo trató los días previos antes de su partida.

—Billy… No estarás en serio enojado, ¿o sí?

—Tú juzga, Tomi —le contestó Bill con mordacidad en cada ocasión que su gemelo trataba de parchar la amplia brecha que se había abierto entre ambos, dejando así bien en claro su verdadero sentir

Al final acabó Tom por coger un taxi al aeropuerto, y aunque su mensaje de despedida incluyó un “Por Diox santo, ¿es que no te vas a despedir de mí? Ahora imagina lo culpable que te sentirías si el avión explota a mitad del vuelo y nuestras últimas palabras son éstas”, pero sin éxito, porque Bill se negó a abrir la puerta de su dormitorio para siquiera decirle ‘adiós’, y Tom tuvo que marcharse con la cola entre las piernas y culpable por haber herido a su gemelo.

Ni qué decir, que de camino al aeropuerto y de ahí a Alemania donde haría una parada previa antes de reunirse con Shermine, la culpa le hizo lamentar cada paso que daba y que le alejaba de Bill.

Era, y no lo era a la vez, lo natural en ellos.

 

En Alemania pasó Tom tiempo con su madre y Gordon, hospedándose con ellos y visitando a familia lejana de la que hacía tiempo se había distanciado pero con la que volvió a reconectar con facilidad. Navidad transcurrió con ellos, mientras en su calendario personal contaba los días antes de coger el vuelo a su siguiente destino.

—Bill ha estado extrañamente callado estos días —dijo Simone mientras Tom estuvo con ella, que como su madre los conocía a la perfección y no le había pasado por alto que ellos dos no estaban en tan buenos términos como querían dar a entender—. ¿Has hablado con él en estos últimos días?

—Sí.

—Después de venir aquí, Tom.

—Sí —volvió él a repetir, aunque el término de ‘hablar’ lo dejó libre a la interpretación, puesto que si bien su gemelo no había contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas, sí respondía a sus mensajes. Horas después (incluso si su última conexión era de minutos), con respuestas escuetas y un tanto bordes, pero lo hacía, y era lo que contaba al final.

—Bien, no me inmiscuiré entre ustedes dos. Yo son adultos.

«Genial», pensó Tom, que se creyó a salvo de un regaño, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

—Pero…

—Ach, Mutti…

—Está bien, no diré nada.

Y no lo hizo, pero de las miradas que le dedicó a Tom el resto de su estancia y que se asemejaban mucho a las que Bill habría de dedicarle de estar ahí, éste las sintió clavadas en la nuca de día y de noche.

Era culpa. Simple y llana culpa.

 

En Gstaad el ánimo de Tom tuvo su pico más alto y también al más bajo; ambos, por cortesía de Shermine.

Después de todo, Gstaad era el paraíso del esquí y el snowboarding, pero Tom no llevaba la ropa adecuada para el clima al que se enfrentó, y sus ganas de permanecer ahí fueron de picada con la presencia de Daliah al lado de Shermine, que vale, era una niña adorable cuando quería serlo, pero cuando no, era como cualquier otro crío mal portado, repelente y con las manos sucias, lista para montar un berrinche y salirse así con la suya. Una de las principales razones por las cuales Tom no había querido ser padre con Ria y que se habían sumado a las causas de su divorcio.

Así que su única diversión en Gstaad consistió en las facilidades que su hotel proveía, en las contadas visitas que le hizo Shermine a su suite mientras dejaba a su hija al cuidado de alguien más, y en vaciar el minibar de su habitación mientras enviaba un mensaje tras a otro a su gemelo y sólo obtenía respuesta a sus preguntas directas con gran retraso, ya fuera por la diferencia de horarios, o porque Bill lo estaba mandando a la mierda y él no se había enterado.

La única comunicación que Bill inició primero consistió en enviarle una de las pics que aparecieron de él y Shermine en Gstaad, los dos de pie en el exterior y con ropas de invierno, ella con su cigarrillo y él con su teléfono en la mano.

“Si sirve de algo, te estaba enviando un mensaje a ti”, replicó Tom, pero aunque en la pantalla apareció por algunos minutos que Bill escribía de vuelta, jamás obtuvo una respuesta a ello.

En su lugar, Bill cortó comunicación por un total de 48 horas, y durante ese tiempo se mostró Tom hosco y taciturno con Shermine y su hija, de tal modo que a su vuelta a Alemania se dio en dos vuelos por separados, en donde Tom apareció de nueva cuenta bajo la lente de los paparazzis él solo y cargando una montaña de maletas que a esas alturas ya no le importaba si se perdían entre trasbordos porque él sólo quería ponerle punto final a sus vacaciones.

En Alemania, Tom distribuyó su tiempo entre sus padres, algunos amigos (entre ellos los G’s) y Shermine, con quien pasó el menor tiempo posible debido a su insistencia en salir juntos a sitios públicos y le presionó para darle nombre a aquello que hacían.

—Tengo claro que esto empezó como diversión y que nos ha beneficiado en publicidad, pero no estoy viendo a nadie más y sé que ocurre lo mismo contigo —dijo Shermine al aire mientras cenaban en un exclusivo restaurante de comida japonesa, ellos dos solos y protegidos detrás de un biombo que los escondía de miradas indiscretas.

Tom obvió el aclararle que eso no era del todo cierto; en parte porque la había atrapado besando en la boca a uno de sus tantos amigos en Gstaad y no se lo había recriminado porque francamente no le importaba, pero también porque él sí estaba viéndose con alguien más, y aunque no podía serle honesto con aquel asunto, tampoco quería mentir.

—Oh, ya entiendo —dijo Shermine al cabo de unos segundos, pues nada como la intuición femenina para descubrir cualquier rastro, por mínimo que fuera, de infidelidad—. Bien. Como sea.

De esa salida hubo un artículo escrito en su honor que tenía la mitad de la información correcta, pues sí habían salido a cenar juntos y acertaron en el restaurante (Tom tuvo sus sospechas de quién les había dado el pitazo cuando la autoría del artículo reveló ser una amiga de Shermine), pero ni por asomo el mayor de los gemelos la había besado en la calle y a la vista de todos.

Así que su último encuentro fue en la fiesta de Natalia, con ella actuando distante y Tom indiferente, de tal modo que al final de la noche emprendió cada quien su camino en dirección opuesta y sin despedirse del otro.

De algún modo, un cierre para aquella ‘relación’ de quita y pon que habían mantenido ya por algunos meses, y que no había conducido a nada.

Y que en nada se quedaría.

 

A su vuelta a LA, Tom esperó que al menos Bill estuviera de mejor ánimo para enterrar el hacha de la guerra y hacer las paces, pero no fue el caso. Ni su gemelo respondió los mensajes que le envió para avisarle su día, hora y vuelo de arribo, así como tampoco se ofreció a recogerlo al aeropuerto, por lo que Tom tuvo que tragarse el extraño orgullo que le burbujeaba en la base del estómago y pedir un taxi que lo llevara a su nuevo hogar y del que sólo tenía la escueta dirección que Bill le había enviado semanas atrás cuando él por su cuenta había hecho la mudanza.

Mala pata que aquel cambio tan fuerte coincidiera con los viajes de ambos, pero Bill no había utilizado aquel comodín para hacerle cancelar sus planes, ni mucho menos para reducir su duración, sino que había respondido con un “Ya me encargaré yo de todo” y lo cumplido sin problemas, al parecer. De la nueva vivienda en donde se hospedarían hasta solucionar sus asuntos de compra de una casa en LA, Tom no conocía más que los planos, un corto tour que habían hecho semanas atrás cuando todavía era una posibilidad entre tantas, y una escueta fotografía que le había enviado Bill de la sala repleta con cajas de sus pertenencias para confirmarle que la mudanza había sido todo un éxito y sin pérdidas aparentes, que ya lo comprobarían una vez que todo estuviera en su sitio y echaran de falta algo en específico.

Con creciente nerviosismo que le hizo mover frenético una pierna, Tom aguardó las casi dos horas que le tomó recorrer desde el aeropuerto a su nuevo domicilio, y de mala gana pagó la factura, a sabiendas de que no le habría costado ni la tercera parte de eso si Bill hubiera pasado por él en su camioneta, pero claro… Ahora que no era su persona favorita en el mundo estaba pagando la penitencia de ello.

«Y más me vale que todos los souvenirs que le compré sirvan de algo», pensó Tom con desgana cuando por fin llegó al edificio en donde ahora radicaba su residencia, y el portero de entrada le confirmó que “El Sr. Kaulitz estaría ahí en un momento para darle todas las autorizaciones.”

En reencuentro entre ambos no tuvo ni una pizca emoción. Quiso Tom creer que era porque tanto el portero como el taxista estaban presentes, pero Bill no dio muestras de ninguna clase de afecto ni en el elevador, ni mucho menos al llegar a la planta en la que se alojaban. Pero en cambio, Bill se arrodilló al lado de Capper para acariciarle las orejas, luego los flancos, y llenarle de besos el morro.

—Hey, campeón —le habló Bill en voz baja y sosegado—. Pumba te ha echado de menos, yo te he echado _tanto_ de menos…

Y ya fuera porque quería creer que era un mensaje secreto de Bill que él tendría que interpretar para él, Tom tragó saliva y con ello una enorme bola de culpa que le laceró en la bajada.

Tal vez… Obtener el perdón de su gemelo por aquella escapada requeriría de más que simples obsequios comprados en la tienda de regalos de Gstaad.

Casi podía apostar a que así sería.

 

Si Tom creyó que la frialdad de trato del primer día sería la sima y de ahí sólo tendría que ganarse sus ascensos, estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado…

A la mañana siguiente de su vuelta, Tom despertó solo en la que sería su habitación, en una cama que todavía no tenía sábanas porque Bill se había limitado a amueblar y desembalar _sus_ pertenencias, dejando las de Tom en cajas que él tendría que sortear si es que quería dormir en ropa de cama a la brevedad.

De la tarde anterior no tenía buenos recuerdos, pues el jet lag había contribuido a que se retirara temprano, y por una vez, Bill no le había deseado las buenas noches como acostumbraba, sino que había continuado en el sofá, viendo un capítulo viejo de uno de sus shows favoritos y reconectando con Capper, de quien no se había despegado en todo el rato y a quien trataba con los mimos que habrían sido de Tom de no ser por su comportamiento antes de marcharse.

Resignado a que era su castigo y tendría que pagar penitencia tarde o temprano, Tom se había ido a la cama con frío, hambre, y un doloroso vacío en el pecho que esperaba poder solucionar, excepto que no… No, daba la impresión de que así fuera.

Casi quince horas después, cuando por fin su cuerpo dictaminó que ya no era necesario dormir más, Tom le dedicó unos minutos de reflexión a las acciones que esperaba llevar a cabo en su día, y que incluían hacer las paces con Bill y regresar a su buen lado, pero entonces apreció el delicioso aroma de waffles, y creyendo con ilusión que su gemelo estaba dando ese primer paso, se apresuró a presentarse en la cocina… Y a llevarse el chasco más grande de lo que iba en el año.

—Ah, pensé que dormirías un par de horas más, así que no hice waffles para ti —fue la sencilla respuesta de Bill, que con el móvil a un lado de su plato, pasó de él olímpicamente.

Para no iniciar una pelea entre los dos, Tom prescindió de señalar que tanto Pumba como Capper habían recibido una pieza y estaban finiquitando las migajas en sus platos, por lo que en su lugar sacó lo necesario de la alacena y el refrigerador y procedió a unírsele a Bill en el desayuno con un plato de cereal.

—So… —Abrió la boca entre cucharadas para iniciar el diálogo, pero Bill no se dio por enterado, así que Tom aumentó unos decibeles su tono de voz—. Debió de ser pesado hacer la mudanza tú solo.

Gruñido.

—Y estaba pensando que quizá no has terminado del todo, así que podría ayudarte con el resto.

Otro gruñido, acompañado de una mirada de rencor que sólo duró una fracción de segundo.

—Uhm, o en realidad en lo que me pidas —finalizó Tom, ya no tan seguro de dónde tenía posicionados los pies en aquel asunto.

—No será necesario —masculló Bill, que a pesar de su fastuoso desayuno de waffles con fruta picada, crema batida y café recién colado, no había comido más que un par de bocados minúsculos—. Lo único que resta son tus cosas, y de eso te puedes encargar tú solo sin mi ayuda.

—Oh…

Con mal tino fue que entonces Pumba pidió salir para hacer sus necesidades, y ya que no tenían jardín como antes y a menos que quisieran empezar a limpiar esquinas con humedad o regalitos apestosos de la alfombra, era una prioridad sacarlos a pasear.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Tom, porque seguro Capper también apreciaría una visita a su arbusto favorito, pero para entonces Bill ya les había puesto la correa a ambos, y dado que Tom todavía estaba descalzo y en pijamas, mientras que él ya estaba listo para salir, su gemelo lo ignoró y salió del piso con un portazo que resonó para Tom igual que una bofetada en el rostro.

Con ello, la confirmación a sus sospechas de que ganarse el perdón de Bill tomaría algo más que un simple ‘lo siento’.

 

Tom no se dejó amilanar por el trato frío y las muevas mal disimuladas con las que Bill lo recibía cada vez que se reunía con él en cualquier habitación de su departamento, así como tampoco lo hizo por el silencio y los oídos sordos con los que trató cada intento suyo de comunicación, y en cambio no se cortó ni un pelo en establecer un contacto físico que les sirviera como brecha para volver a reconectar.

—Ugh, Tom —gruñó Bill desde el sofá cuando Tom le sorprendió por detrás con las manos sobre los hombros—. Quita.

—Pensé que podrías querer un masaje de espalda —dijo Tom con naturalidad, ya moviendo los pulgares en movimientos circulares alrededor del área—. Has lucido un poco tenso estos días.

—He estado tenso —gruñó Bill, y luego en un tono menos brusco—, gracias por al menos notarlo.

—Bueno, yo noto todo de ti.

—¿Ah sí?

—Bill… Billy… —Continuó Tom moviendo sus manos, trazando movimientos amplios sobre la espalda de su gemelo—. No estarás enojado por siempre, ¿o sí?

—Puedo intentarlo… —Replicó éste de vuelta con mordacidad e hizo amago de apartarse del alcance de sus manos, pero Tom fue más rápido al rodearlo con los brazos y mantenerlo sujeto—. Tom…

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Quería decírtelo desde días atrás, pero no me has dado la oportunidad.

Bill no respondió nada, pero la furia que emanaba de él bastaba para interpretar que aquel no era ningún asunto que pudiera resolverse con dos simples palabritas.

Y es que dicha fuera la verdad, ni Tom mismo podía terminar de sacudirse de encima la culpa que le daba dentelladas por el alma y que era sólo su consciencia reclamándole el egoísmo de sus acciones. Que después de todo, había roto al pacto que alguna vez lo hiciera a Bill de tener siempre bien claras sus prioridades, y ello implicaba tenerse el uno al otro como tal, y no como pieza de recambio cuando algo mejor estuviera en juego.

Que de nuevo, si había que ser honesto consigo mismo, Tom tenía que admitir que Shermine no era ni de lejos competencia para Bill en ningún aspecto. Con una personalidad tan vacua que sólo venía a confirmar el estereotipo de las reinas de belleza sin dos neuronas que hicieran conexión en su vacío cráneo, tenía además la personalidad del puré de papá antes de que se le agregara la mantequilla, leche, sal y pimienta, por lo que la esperanza de mantener alguna conversación interesante por remota que fuera era una ilusión imposible de realizar. Incluso en aquello que habría de esperarse fuera superior a Bill, con su cuerpo y las habilidades que tuviera con el mismo para dar y recibir placer ocupaba un deshonroso segundo puesto ante éste, pues nadie mejor que su gemelo para ello luego que desde que Tom tenía uso de la memoria, había sido el cómplice de sus exploraciones corporales desde la inocencia infantil, pasando por la angustia puberal, el ardor de la adolescencia, y el goce sin frenos de la edad adulta.

Dicho en una palabra, incesto, pero en muchas más, la pieza que le complementaba mejor que cualquier otra persona, fuera hombre o mujer.

Lo cual por cierto era una pena, considerando su estatus de gemelos, en donde resignarse a su suerte y guardar voto de castidad con cualquier menos ellos mismos no era práctico en lo absoluto.

Bill lo sabía, y al igual que Tom se había embarcado en el pasado en relaciones, algunas cortas, otras largas, pero siempre de tipo temporal, pues claro tenía que como Tom no había nadie más en ese mundo que lo complementara de la misma forma, y cuanto antes lo asumieran mejor.

Mismo caso para Tom, que a pesar de haberse esforzado por casi seis años con Ria, al final había tenido que admitir su derrota y pedir el divorcio de aquella relación que desde un inicio había estado destinada a fracasar.

Igual con Shermine, por quien ni por asomo guardaba ninguna clase de afecto, y de la que había tomado sólo lo que ella le ofrecía (su cuerpo) pero jamás lo que ella quería (sus sentimientos), de tal manera que incluso antes de empezar, lo suyo ya tenía una fecha de caducidad temprana.

—Lo que más me molesta de todo esto —dijo Bill, rompiendo el silencio tenso que había caído sobre ambos como un manto de plomo— es que te resultara tan sencillo cancelar _nuestros_ planes y que te marcharas así sin… remordimiento alguno.

—Eso no lo sabes —murmuró Tom contra su nuca, estrechando el agarre que tenía con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros—. Tampoco fue sencillo para mí.

—Ya, las casi cinco semanas que estuviste lejos hablan por sí solas. No tienes que contarme nada a mí.

—Si es por el tiempo que pasé con _ella_ -…

—Es por el tiempo que no pasaste _conmigo_ … y con _él_ —enfatizó Bill, para confusión de Tom, que no tenía claro de a quién se refería.

—¿Uh?

—Sabes bien que no me importa con quién decidas pasar tu tiempo libre —masculló Bill, dejando bien en claro lo que pensaba de la clase de compañía a la que a veces acudía su gemelo para buscar normalidad en su vida, pues él era el centro de su atención, y Shermine, junto con Ria y otras tantas personas que habían venido antes y que estarían después, eran sólo distracciones temporales con las que Tom daba un sentido al vínculo enajenador que lo unía a Bill—, pero Capper merece más de ti que sólo dejarlo en casa de mamá y Gordon mientras tú te dedicas a divertirte.

—Lo habría llevado conmigo, pero el hotel no aceptaba mascotas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Cancelar ya no era una opción —resopló Tom, causando un estremecimiento involuntario en Bill cuando su aliento le rozó la delicada piel de detrás de la oreja.

—Cancelar tu reservación era _la_ opción; no te costó tanto cuando me lo hiciste a mí y a nuestras vacaciones. Además, sabes tan bien como yo que Capper te necesitaba a su lado más que ella.

—Bill…

—¿Cuál fue su pretexto esta vez? ¿Su hija es alérgica al pelo de perro? ¿O sus pulmones volverán a colapsar si está en la misma habitación que Capper?

—Eso no fue lo que ella dijo…

—No, la última vez mintió diciendo que de pequeña había sido mordida por una dachshund, y desde entonces le tiene pavor a los perros, pero sabes tan bien como yo que es mentira. Es su manera de controlarte para dejar a Capper al cuidado de alguien más, justo como hace ella con su hija…

—Pero al menos yo dejé a Capper al cuidado de mamá y Gordon, y en cambio Shermine lo hizo con su tercera niñera durante los últimos seis meses. La diferencia es abismal.

—Si te quieres engañar pensando eso…

—Joder, Bill —apretó Tom con fuerza y su gemelo exhaló con brusquedad por la repentina presión—. La cagué, ¿vale? No debí haberme ido, no debí haber cancelado nuestros planes, tampoco debí haber dejado a Capper por ella, y… Hay tantas cosas más de las que me arrepiento, pero quiero enmendarme… Quiero tu perdón y que volvamos a ser como siempre.

—¿Has terminado con Shermine o…?

—Lo haré. Hoy mismo le enviaré un mensaje definitivo y que no dé pie a otras interpretaciones, y le diré que no pienso que podamos funcionar más. Por Capper, pero también por otras cosas más…

Bill gruñó. —No será suficiente.

—Haré lo que me pidas.

—Ya veremos…

Y porque los rencores de Bill corrían profundo en su interior igual que sulfurosos ríos subterráneos, Tom tragó saliva y se resignó a su suerte.

Mejor dicho, a su _mala_ suerte, consecuencia de sus actos.

 

Así que Tom comenzó a moverse alrededor de Bill en metafóricas puntas, cuidando bien lo que decía, cómo actuaba, buscando ganarse su perdón, y de vuelta su afecto, propiciando por su cuenta situaciones y momentos que le favorecieran para ello.

Con magnánima paciencia fue que Bill aceptó su invitación a cenar, a reanudar su rutina de una película los domingos, y también a los mimos que acompañaban a esas sesiones.

Fue precisamente en el sofá, viendo una de las nuevas películas que había en Netflix que Tom consiguió besar a su gemelo en los labios después de varias semanas, y el toque electrizante que los recorrió a ambos bastó para que una de las tantas barreras que Bill había levantado entre los dos se viniera abajo.

—Todavía no te he perdonado, pero… —Musitó Bill entre besos, dando y recibiendo, con los ojos entrecerrados y el cuerpo caliente a pesar de que había sido necesario encender la chimenea porque el clima de LA lo ameritaba.

—¿Es que acaso tengo que arrastrarme de rodillas? Porque lo haría, sabes bien que sí —ofreció Tom en el calor del momento, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la sudadera que Bill traía puesta y rozando de arriba abajo la suave piel de su costado.

Pese a que la humillación de suplicar no iba en lo absoluto con su carácter, Tom estaba dispuesto a ello si con eso el perdón de Bill quedaba al alcance de sus manos y volvían a ser el ente unido que habían sido antes de cagarla en grande y marcharse con Shermine.

Por largos segundos, Bill pareció pensárselo con detenimiento, y después…

—No es así como quisiera verte, pero en cambio…

Tom contuvo el aliento. —¿Sí?

—Hay una idea que me ronda... ¿Estarías dispuesto a-…?

—Lo que sea, Bill —afirmó Tom con determinación, viendo a su gemelo a los ojos para demostrar la sinceridad de su declaración—. Sin importar qué pidas, lo haré.

Un chispazo de malicia centelleó en las pupilas de Bill, y Tom contrajo cada músculo a la espera de que lo estaba por venírsele encima con la fuerza de un tsunami.

—Ok. Sube a tu dormitorio, desnúdate, y luego ve al mío en exactamente quince minutos.

—P-Pero-… —Trastabilló Tom con sus palabras, pero Bill lo silenció con un corto beso.

—Dijiste ‘lo que sea’, Tomi, a menos que te estés echando para atrás, en cuyo caso-…

—¡No, lo haré! —Replicó éste con repentino pánico, pues quería a como diera lugar volver a recuperar la confianza de su gemelo, y se eso incluía algún juego sádico en el que la falta de ropa jugaba un papel crucial, que así fuera.

Estaba dispuesto a pagar el peaje.

 

En su dormitorio, Tom se retiró una a una las prendas que llevaba puestas, tomándose su dulce tiempo en doblar y acomodar sobre la cama cada pieza hasta que sólo quedó en bóxers, y con un suspiro de resignación, meter los pulgares bajo la banda elástica de la cinturilla y hacerlos caer hasta que quedaron alrededor de sus tobillos. También los dobló con cuidado junto al resto de sus prendas, y ya que todavía tenía por delante diez minutos, se sentó en la esquina de la cama y repasó mentalmente la lista de posibilidades a las que se enfrentaba, que por tratarse de Bill… cualquier opción era válida.

De buenas a primeras, Tom supuso que le esperaba una sesión humillante de arrastrarse sobre sus rodillas y manos para recibir una serie de nalgadas que le dejaran el culo rojo y después amoratado por el castigo, pero no parecía ser muy del estilo de su gemelo. Ya en el pasado él y Bill habían hecho intentos por adentrarse un poco en aquellos placeres que se salían de lo habitual, pero resultó que ninguno de los dos sentía especial inclinación por el papel sádico o masoquista, y en cambio la idea de someterse al control del otro les causaba malestar, pues si bien eran capaces de ello, sus personalidades eran demasiado similares en ese aspecto, y la mera proposición de entregarse hasta ese grado de confianza, en lugar de placer, les causaba angustia y accesos de ansiedad para los que la recuperación era lenta y dañaba su vínculo.

Así que no, dudaba mucho Tom que esa fuera la ruta que su gemelo decidiera escoger, pues si bien sería perfecta para demostrarle quién tenía en esos momentos en su poder las cartas ganadoras, no iba con su personalidad, y a la larga los daños en su psique superarían la venganza y reconciliación que ambos buscaban con esa entrega.

Con creciente frio por la ausencia de ropas, Tom observó con indiferencia cómo su piel se erizaba y los vellos de sus brazos se levantaban al aire helado. Un vistazo más detenido sobre su anatomía reveló el mismo caso para sus pezones, que se alzaban orgullosos sobre su pecho, y Tom no resistió la tentación de tocarse las puntas primero con una mano y luego con otra, sólo para gemir quedamente y arrepentirse al instante de ello.

Al fin y al cabo, estaba por enfrentarse a la penitencia de sus actos, y aparecer en la habitación de Bill con una incipiente erección no era exactamente una imagen que hablara de perdón y redención, por lo que detuvo sus acciones y en su lugar entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y esperó a que el resto de los minutos transcurrieran con pasmosa lentitud.

A la marca exacta de un cuarto de hora, Tom se humedeció los labios y se puso en pie, listo para enfrentarse a cualquier sorpresa desagradable que Bill tuviera para él, y con la mano temblorosa al girar la perilla de su puerta, salió al pasillo que conectaba ambas habitaciones y emprendió la marcha que lo conduciría hasta el sitio de su derrota.

En su propia habitación lo esperaba Bill, descalzo con los pies en la alfombra, cruzado de brazos y con expresión patibularia que hizo a Tom preguntarse si tenía permiso de hablar o lo mejor para su caso sería cerrar la boca y esperar mayores instrucciones.

—Uhhh… —Tom se esforzó por romper la tensión que se había instaurado entre ambos, pero sin éxito.

Fue Bill quien lo consiguió al darle un par de palmaditas al colchón, y con obediencia se apresuró Tom a ocupar su nuevo espacio.

—Tienes frío —dijo Bill, no como una pregunta sino como una afirmación, y Tom se pasó las manos por los muslos.

—Un poco —musitó.

Bill lo ignoró, e inclinándose al frente, sacó de debajo de la cama un pequeño baúl metálico y con cerradura que había comprado años atrás en un mercadillo de LA por míseros $5 dólares. Tom tragó saliva, porque bien sabía que a pesar de su anodino aspecto, al candado que tenía al frente servía un propósito, y ese era proteger el secreto que contenía.

De adentro, Bill sacó una mordaza que habían comprado por internet tiempo atrás, de la época en la que se habían esforzado por aderezar su vida sexual con juegos de control y obediencia, y los peores temores de Tom se confirmaron cuando su gemelo se la extendió y fue su tarea colocársela en posición.

—Bill…

—Estoy harto de escuchar tus disculpas. Un ‘lo siento’ no cubre lo que hiciste, ¿sabes? —Expresó Bill, cargando cada palabra suya con un rencor y veneno inimaginables para Tom, quien se colocó la pieza entre los labios, y despacio la ajustó con el velcro por la parte de atrás de su cabeza hasta quedar ajustada.

El “¿Ahora qué?” fue implícito para ambos, por lo que voy se puso en pie, y dejando al cofre sobre su lugar de antes, le indicó a Tom que hiciera lo mismo.

—Aquí, recuéstate bocabajo —le ordenó, señalando un montículo de almohadas que había creado con esa intención.

A Tom no le costó nada deducir que aquella montaña no era para su cabeza, sino más bien para que su trasero quedara al aire y expuesto. Un fuerte escalofrío le atacó al imaginarse en aquella posición tan vulnerable en la que con toda certeza Bill le azotaría el culo hasta dejárselo en carne viva, y por un instante reconsideró el dar marcha atrás y atenerse a las consecuencias, pero entonces su gemelo le tocó la parte baja de la espalda con la palma de la mano abierta, y en lugar de un toque frío e impersonal, fue cálido y cargado de afecto. No el afecto de siempre, sino una versión que decía ‘me has lastimado’ y a la vez ‘pero todavía te amo y _quiero_ perdonarte’ que le dio esperanza de continuar.

Apoyando primero una rodilla en el colchón y luego otra, Tom se posicionó frente al montículo, y despacio fue bajando su torso, apoyando primero una mano y luego la otra para sostenerse, hasta que por fin consiguió estar en la posición que Bill había decretado. Con la espalda curvada, la mejilla contra el cobertor, y las piernas abiertas de una manera casi humillante, Tom aguardó a las siguientes acciones de su gemelo.

—Espero que no tuvieras planes para las próximas horas porque… —Dijo Bill, que tras unos segundos de admirar la figura de Tom a su merced, rodeó la cama y le reveló a éste la segunda parte de su penitencia.

En su distracción por estar atento a su gemelo, Tom había pasado por alto inspeccionar a sus alrededores, y ello conllevó a sorprenderse cuando Bill tomó una larga tira de cuerda elástica que tenía en el piso y le rodeó la muñeca con ella en un nudo simple que no le cortaría la circulación, pero sí que resultaría imposible de romper si no era con tijeras.

Para asegurarlo, la misma cuerda corría por debajo de la cama, y Bill la sujetó en su otra muñeca, inmovilizándolo en su sitio. Mismo caso para las piernas, y Tom no pudo evitar dar un tirón y corroborar que estaba atrapado y sin salida, pues la presión que ejercía de un lado reaccionaba en el otro.

—Compré estas cuerdas cuando tú y yo empezamos a jugar con la idea de maestro y esclavo pero nunca llegamos a tener la oportunidad de disfrutarlas. Fue más o menos por el tiempo en que empezaste a ir en serio con Ria, así que… No me pareció justo para ella. Que al fin y al cabo no lo hubiera notado jamás, pero tú no habrías podido seguirle el paso a dos relaciones que de momento te exigían tanto.

Las palabras de Bill intrigaron a Tom, que hizo lo posible por girar el cuello y verlo, pero le fue imposible debido a las limitaciones en sus extremidades.

—¿ _Mbi_? —Trató de llamarlo a través de la mordaza, pero su gemelo lo ignoró.

—Le di bastantes vueltas a esto, espero lo sepas… Cómo castigarte… Visitar Careyes sin ti fue una gran decepción… Cumplir por mi cuenta con los planes que teníamos para ambos resultó ser más devastador de lo que había pensado en un inicio… Incluso Shiro me preguntó en varias ocasiones si estaba bien, ¿y qué crees?, mentirle al respecto no resultó tan fácil como creí que sería. ¿Y lo peor, Tomi? —Una pausa, acompañada de un profundo suspiro—. Lo peor fue abrir Instagram y recibir docenas de notificaciones tuyas con… ella… Juntos en la nieve y disfrutando de sus vacaciones idílicas.

Tom se retorció, deseoso de aclararle que no había sido nada como eso. En realidad, las fotografías habían sido tomadas bajo un acuerdo establecido de antemano para venderse a los medios y como medio rápido para hacer dinero, pero la mordaza se lo impidió. Con todo… Tom supuso que Bill ya por su cuenta lo sabía, pero que la ofensa seguía vigente.

—No me importa lo que hagas, Tomi, ni con quién —dijo Bill, sentándose a sus pies y con una mano acariciándole la pantorrilla—. Ese es nuestro trato particular, ¿no? Ya éramos demasiado unidos como para además limitar nuestras interacciones con terceros. En lo que a mí respecta —dijo, y su voz perdió neutralidad y se tornó amarga—, puedes cogerte a Shermine todo lo que quieras y mentirle diciendo que quieres ser el padre de su hija a cambio de mantener un perfil bajo por el bien de las fans. A mí no me lastima, pero en cambio… ¿Tenías que ser tan cruel con Capper? ¿Tenías qué anteponerla a ella antes que a él?

Tratando de vocalizar pero sin conseguir ningún sonido inteligible, Tom ejerció presión en manos y piernas buscando defenderse de aquellas acusaciones, pero sin éxito. Las correas que lo mantenían en su sitio se estiraban para no cercenarle la circulación, pero lo mantenían sujeto igual que si de cadenas de hierro se tratara. Simplemente no podía moverse, y mucho menos liberarse.

—Hablé con mamá y Gordon más veces de las que imaginas, y ambos me contaron lo triste que lucía Capper cuando lo dejaste con ellos para irte a Gstaad… Que dejó de comer, y no se movía de su rincón al lado de la ventana esperando verte regresar… Lo separaste además de su familia, Tom. De mí, y de Pumba, ¿y para qué? Si no ibas a atenderlo como era debido, entonces debiste dejarlo en casa, donde pertenecía, en lugar de llevarlo contigo y después abandonarlo igual que hiciste primero conmigo…

Ahogándose con un nudo invisible que se estrechaba cada vez más en torno a su garganta, Tom comenzó a sollozar, y no tardaron en correrle infinidad de lágrimas por las mejillas. Por causa de la mordaza, su respiración fue errática, y pronto empezó a faltarle el aire.

—Shhh, Tomi… —Dijo Bill, que con la misma mano que antes le acariciaba las piernas, había ido ascendiendo por su costado hasta si espalda, y se concentraba en el área entre sus omóplatos con movimientos circulares—. Ya pasó… Ya es poco lo que puedes hacer para remediarlo, pero es _algo_ …

— _Oo ieenoo_ —articuló Tom a pesar de sus impedimentos, y aunque el mensaje era fonéticamente todo menos lo que él quería enunciar, Bill igual lo comprendió.

—Basta de palabrería, Tom. ¿Dices que lo sientes y ya con eso quieres librarte de tu condenada? Porque ambos sabemos que no funciona así. He dejado que te salgas con la tuya, pero ahora es momento de pagar.

Repentinamente por lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, Tom hundió el rostro en el cubrecama, y muy a su pesar el aroma que permanecía ahí de su gemelo lo tranquilizó, pero también le ocasionó una extraña excitación, en donde el placer y el miedo tuvieron cabida al mismo momento.

Ajeno a ello, Bill no cesó de tocar su espalda, volviendo a bajar a lo largo de su columna vertebral hasta llegar al último huesillo de la misma y presionarlo como si de un botón se tratara.

—Y quiero que tengas claro que… —La voz de Bill bajó en volumen, pero a Tom no le costó escucharlo porque su gemelo se inclinó sobre su oreja y le susurró el resto ahí—. Sin importar si creas merecer o no lo que está a punto de ocurrirte, ésta será una lección de perdón para ambos, ¿ok?

—¿ _Ii_?

Si en un inicio Tom creyó que aquello incluiría una sesión de azotes en el culo y humillación, al cabo de unos minutos se llevó una grata pero confusa sorpresa cuando su gemelo se dedicó a tocarlo en su área más íntima, y con dos dedos húmedos con lubricante se introdujo en su interior para relajar los músculos y abrir el canal a lo que con seguridad estaba por venir.

Pese a que no era ningún virgen en cuanto a experimentar por su cuenta con la penetración anal, Tom estaba en desventaja en esa área si se comparaba con Bill, pues si bien entre ellos no había ninguna clase de rol preestablecido que dictara quién o cuándo asumía el papel activo o pasivo durante sus encuentros, en una mayoría de las veces eran Bill quien gustoso se doblegaba a los deseos de su gemelo, y Tom quien marcaba el ritmo de esos encuentros con su pelvis.

Sin ir más lejos, la última vez que Tom se había visto en esa misma postura debía de ser más de seis meses atrás, por cortesía del alcohol que lo había relajado y de Bill, quien se había tomado la molestia en prepararlo para después hacerle el amor.

Entre aquel último encuentro y éste había un abismo de diferencia, y la consciencia de ello propició que Tom tensara los músculos del cuerpo y que con ello Bill se percatara de que su repentina incomodidad tenía que ver con las circunstancias especiales que los tenían ahí.

—Podrás creer que esto no es un castigo sino más bien una especie de premio por tu conducta, Tomi, pero no podrías estar más equivocado… Si algo te puedo prometer, es que vas a disfrutarlo como nunca.

Sin dudar en sus palabras, Tom se dejó maniobrar, apretando un poco el cuero de la mordaza con sus dientes cuando de dos dedos su gemelo pasó a tres, y después a cuatro, en un hecho sin precedentes en cuanto a preparaciones previas.

—Debo hacerlo, Tom —dijo Bill, atento a la capa de sudor que recubría el cuerpo de su gemelo, y que era la prueba tanto del placer que éste recibía como de los nervios que todavía le acosaban—. Todavía estoy molesto contigo, pero no querría que salieras lastimado…

«Oh Diox, ¿pero qué diablos piensa hacer?», pensó Tom, que ya no podía ocultar la erección que tenía entre las piernas así como tampoco la carga de deseo que se arremolinaba en su vientre bajo a la espera de llegar al evento principal.

Ajeno a su ansiedad, Bill agregó más lubricante a sus dedos y se esmeró en cuidados tanto para relajar los músculos de Tom como en no escatimar con la humedad pertinente que el área requería. Por último, extrajo uno a uno sus dedos, y se tomó unos segundos para admirar su obra.

—Listo —murmuró para sí, y las piernas de Tom comenzaron a temblar a la espera de lo que estaba por venir, que en sus peores imaginaciones, bien podría tratarse de una pieza de silicón que asemejara un brazo y estuviera diseñada para causar dolor antes que placer.

A la espera de que su gemelo se desnudara, o que al menos hiciera a un lado sus pantalones, Tom aguardó un minuto completo antes de abrir los ojos que había cerrado con fuerza para preparase a lo que estaba por ocurrir, y con asombro descubrió que la habitación seguía igual, que su gemelo seguía donde mismo, parado detrás de él y observando su trabajo.

—Este es tu castigo, Tom. ¿Acaso pensaste que haríamos el amor, después de que te cogiste a Shermine a lo largo de un mes? Cierto es que ella no puede someterte como lo hago yo… —Gruñó, plantándole a Tom una nalgada que hizo a éste contener un quejido cuando al instante la piel circundante se sintió caliente y sensible al menor tacto—. Ella puede abrirse de piernas, y estoy seguro que es una experta en eso, pero no puede darte la clase de placer que sólo yo puedo darte… Porque nadie más que yo te ha tocado justo aquí, Tomi… —Dijo Bill, bajando su voz varias octavas, y volviendo a introducir dos dedos en el interior de Tom, rozando el punto exacto donde se encontraba su próstata y haciéndolo gemir a pesar de la mordaza—. Así que voy a irme por un par de horas para que reflexiones al respecto como es debido, y al volver te demostraré por qué la familia va siempre primero. _Siempre_.

Como sentencia final, Tom comprendió al instante en qué consistiría su castigo, y también la reconciliación con la que Bill pretendía hacerlo volver al redil, y lo aceptó. Por Diox santo que lo aceptó, porque si ese era el precio a pagar por recuperar el afecto de su gemelo, él estaba dispuesto a pagarlo sin rechistar.

Liberando sus dedos de su interior, Bill le dedicó una última caricia sobre la marca de dedos que ya se estaba formando en su glúteo, y entrecerrando la puerta tras de sí (el clic jamás alcanzó sus oídos), abandonó la habitación y dejó a Tom sintiéndose vulnerable como nunca.

El castigo en sí, había dado comienzo.

 

A sabiendas de que quizá su penitencia duraría horas antes de que Bill decidiera volver, Tom procuró relajarse sobre el montículo de almohadas en el que se encontraba y relajarse. De nada servía tratar de mantener ninguna postura que le requiriera esfuerzo alguno, pues tarde o temprano se le resentirían sus articulaciones, por lo que mejor procuró permanecer recostado y aguardar.

Dentro de su rango de visión quedaba un reloj de mesa que marcaba la hora con fluorescentes números en color rojo, así que tomó por pasatiempo contar hasta sesenta en su cabeza y tratar se asemejarse más al segundero interno de la maquinaria. Así consiguió perder diez minutos de su tiempo, pero no más, pues el aburrimiento era su debilidad, y pronto se encontró deseando que las horas pasaran con mayor velocidad y Bill volviera a su lado.

Incluso si… Eso implicaba la segunda parte de su castigo.

Sin haber escuchado el motor de ningún vehículo porque el piso en el que se encontraban no estaba cerca de la calle, pero sí el portazo de la entrada principal, Tom supuso que su gemelo había salido de compras, a comer algún helado de crema de los que tanto le gustaban, quizá incluso a comer con algunos amigos que tuvieran en común y en donde disculparía su ausencia bajo algún pretexto creíble como un resfriado, y entonces su salida se alargaría por lo menos hasta que a través de las persianas de la habitación no se colara ni un rayo de sol.

Tom lo había aceptado así, un tanto fastidiado por el tedio de un castigo que lo era, sí, pero que más bien se asemejaba a aquellos que Simone les procuraba cuando de pequeños, al enviarlo a cada uno a un rincón de la habitación, con la frente en el cruce de dos paredes y en silencio, porque de críos no había peor penitencia que estar separados y…

—Ah, ya entiendo —murmuró Tom para sí a pesar de la mordaza, pues al parecer Bill había recreado aquellos castigos con un toque de su propia cosecha.

Prueba de ello eran los amarres que se ceñían en torno a sus muñecas y ya le comenzaban a molestar. No tanto como para preocuparse por pérdida de circulación y una amputación cuádruple, pero sí lo suficiente como para ser un incordio, y seguro que al día siguiente ostentaría marcas oscuras y hechas por la fricción del cuero que tardarían semanas en desaparecer. Así había ocurrido la primera vez que usaron aquellos amarres, y de paso había sido también una de las razones por las que los dejaron de utilizar en primer lugar.

—Y una vez que todo esto termine, me encargaré de deshacerme de estas cosas —gruñó Tom, articulando de una manera y pronunciando de otra, apenas moviendo los labios, por con los puños cerrados ejerciendo fuerza sobre las cuerdas.

Volviendo a relajar el cuerpo, Tom cambió la cabeza de posición y examinó el otro lado de la habitación, deteniéndose en cada pequeño detalle con el vano afán de distraerse hasta el regreso de su gemelo, pero ninguno de sus juegos tuvo éxito, pues cuando creía haberse ganado al menos media hora de tiempo, el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesa noche le confirmaba que cuando mucho habían transcurrido un par de minutos, y que el tiempo de su castigo se extendía a lo largo y ancho de su panorama próximo.

—Joder, destruiré ese reloj, lo destrozaré con un martillo apenas Bill me libere… Juro que lo haré —gruñó Tom, poniendo esa acción en su lista de pendientes, y descubriendo con ello un nuevo pasatiempo: Fantasear con lo que haría una vez que estuviera libre.

En primer puesto, y obviando las tonterías que incluían la destrucción de ese reloj y cerciorarse de no tener gangrena en manos o pies, sería besar a Bill. Simple y llanamente besar a su gemelo y corroborar que de vuelta estuvieran en buenos términos. Eso y prometerse no volver a fallar de manera tan catastrófica.

Lo siguiente seguro incluiría una visita al sanitario para vaciar la vejiga (no un problema actual, pero podría serlo en un par de horas), así como beber una cerveza de celebración y quizá fumar un par de cigarrillos, que esos sí echaba de menos en esos instantes.

El resto en esa lista eran cosas bobas pero necesarias, como borrar a Shermine de entre sus contactos, o mejor aún, bloquear su número y ahorrarse cualquier tipo de contacto, que a la larga sería lo mejor para ambas partes el olvidarse de la existencia del otro. Sería complicado llevarlo a cabo mientras ellos estuvieran en Alemania dado que tenían un buen número de amigos y conocidos entre sí, pero seguro que…

Tom aguzó el oído.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Pasando de estrés ligeramente por encima de la media a un cuasi ataque de pánico, Tom contuvo la respiración mientras aguzaba el oído en búsqueda de ese ruido que de pronto había puesto en alerta todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

En una visión por demás realista y aterradora, Tom se imaginó con espanto la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera dentro de su departamento, y que en su búsqueda por las habitaciones lo encontrara a él sometido y en una posición por demás vulnerable y humillante.

Por fuerza tendría que ser un ladrón, pues recién se habían mudado y ni sus padres tenían llaves, y en una fracción de segundo imaginó Tom fotografías suyas corriendo por internet, y subiendo de nivel, ser apuñalado gracias a su sometimiento, o peor aún, abusado en maneras degradantes sobre las que mejor no quería ahondar… Todo eso discurrió por su cabeza a la velocidad de flash, y a punto estuvo de sentir que el corazón se le salía por la boca, cuando de entre los ruidos desconocidos que llegaban a sus unidos, reconoció uno: Los olisqueos de uno de sus perros, que para el caso, sólo podía tratarse de Capper.

—Mierda —exhaló Tom a pesar de la mordaza, aunque ni por asomo el sonido se asemejaba al mensaje.

Luego la puerta rechinó, y Tom se mantuvo a la espera de más ruidos delatores, que llegaron en forma de pisadas, dos pares de ellas, así como golpes (de lo que suponía él era una cola) contra el costado de la cama.

Torciendo el cuello para cerciorarse de que su mascota había sido el causante del peor susto de su vida, Tom casi lloró de felicidad cuando a su lado apareció Capper, que con sus intensos ojos oscuros, le miraba expectante sin saber que su dueño no podía moverse para salir a dar un paseo o dedicarle siquiera una caricia detrás de las orejas.

Por un breve instante, Tom experimentó la calma más absoluta de al menos no estar solo en aquel trance. Con Capper a su lado podría salir adelante y…

Pero entonces Capper subió una pata a la cama y después otra, y en lugar de recostarse al lado de Tom para al menos transmitirle un poco de su calor, olisqueó justo entre las piernas abiertas de su amo, deteniéndose con especial interés en aquel rincón de su anatomía que hasta entonces sólo él o Bill habían manipulado.

—No, joder, no —dijo Tom en un intento de obligarlo a retirarse, pero la mordaza la impidió articular correctamente, y sus órdenes quedaron en nada para Capper, que continuó oliendo aquí y allá entre sus piernas, tocando con su nariz húmeda la piel circundante y provocándole a Tom estremecimientos sobre los cuales prefería no detenerse a pensar.

Haciendo lo posible para retirarse de su alcance, Tom probó primero con cerrar las piernas y limitar el acceso que Capper tenía sobre su trasero, pero no consiguió nada más que un par de centímetros que casi le cortaron la circulación cerca de los tobillos. Por culpa de los amarres que Bill había colocado tensos y justos alrededor de sus extremidades, Tom no podía ni cambiar de posición, mucho menos eludir el hocico de su mascota indagando con mayor interés cada vez.

Lo siguiente en sus tácticas fue retirarse de su alcance en lo más posible. Mover el trasero de aquí para allá con afán de disuadirlo, pero sus acciones tuvieron el efecto contrario, pues Capper interpretó aquellos vaivenes erráticos como un juego, y pasó de la curiosidad al franco interés mientras se posicionaba de lleno detrás de Tom y proseguía con sus exploraciones.

Incapaz de rendirse por cuenta propia, Tom puso una pausa a sus intentos de huida cuando Capper efectuó el primer lametón entre sus nalgas, y el roce de aquella lengua grande y húmeda le provocó un cortocircuito neuronal que muy a su pesar le hizo gemir y en ello no le interfirió para nada la mordaza.

«No puede ser», pensó Tom apretando los ojos y buscando procesar aquellas extrañas sensaciones. «Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí…»

Ajeno a la confusión interna por la que su amo estaba pasando, Capper volvió a olisquear, y sin previo aviso, también a lamer de arriba hacia abajo, partiendo desde la base de los testículos de Tom que se contrajeron en su saco, hasta finalizar por encima de su ano en una línea irregular y sinuosa que con todo resultó ser una de las más placenteras de las que Tom tuviera memoria.

En el pasado, alguna vez le había hecho eso él a Bill y su gemelo le aseveró que era una sensación única y que tenía que probarlo por su cuenta para conocerla, pero Tom se había negado por simple pudor. En su mundo particular, dar aquella clase de atención implicaba un particular tipo de devoción especial en la que sólo se podía visualizar proveyendo a su gemelo, carne de su carne y alma de su alma, pero no a nadie más. Ni hombre ni mujer, ni rollo de una noche ni relación duradera, sólo a Bill. Y a cambio… Aunque existía esa veneración por su gemelo, la reciprocidad del acto le había sido negada, pues no podía forzarse a adoptar la posición necesaria ni tampoco a entregarse de manera tan vulnerable. Ni aunque fuera Bill de por medio, ni aunque le confiara su vida. Simplemente no podía, y los intentos que habían hecho en el pasado por cambiarlo habían resultado frustrantes e infructuosos, al grado en que se había convertido en un tema tabú para ambos, en donde cuando Bill le proveía de atención oral, la línea divisoria que no podía cruzar (y ambos lo sabían) se marcaba apenas a un centímetro del nacimiento de sus testículos.

Pero… Ya no más.

Al parecer, aquello que tanta angustia y resistencia le había provocado a Tom en el pasado se había desaparecido con el primer toque de la lengua de Capper en su rincón más íntimo, reservado incluso para Bill, pero ya no más exclusivo de ninguna manera.

Arqueando la espalda, Tom empujó su pelvis hacia atrás; no huyendo de la lengua de Capper, sino buscando un contacto más cercano, pues la búsqueda de placer dominó de pronto sus pensamientos, y obvió que aquel era un acto cargado de prohibiciones.

Un nuevo gemido emanó a través de la mordaza que mantenía su boca abierta, y Tom apretó entre los dedos un puñado del cubrecama sobre el que yacía.

Detrás de él, las lamidas de Capper pasaron de ser curiosas a tornarse insistentes, descoordinadas, casi desesperadas… Y a diferencia de cuando intentó cerrar las piernas, cuando Tom las abrió un poco más para facilitarle el acceso los amarres que se ceñían alrededor de sus piernas se volvieron más laxos, y le permitieron una mayor movilidad.

La bajada de su cadera favoreció para que Capper se encontrara a mayor altura que su amo, y la naturaleza no tardó en dominar por encima del raciocinio cuando de entre las piernas del perro empezó a asomarse la punta sonrosada de su miembro.

Tom no necesitó de girarse para saberlo, puesto que Capper era mayor, ya no era un cachorro ni tampoco un perro joven, sino más bien un perro adulto que se acercaba con pasos agigantados a su tercera edad. Con casi diez años juntos, no era de sorprenderse que Capper tuviera ya más áreas de pelaje blanco que nunca antes, y que sus rodillas estuvieran un poco débiles a causa de un desgaste propio de la raza, pero incluso con los achaques propios de la edad, no por ello había perdido fuerza ni vigor, así como tampoco ímpetu cuando del celo se trataba.

Muy al inicio de formar parte de su familia, Tom se vio enfrentado a la disyuntiva de castrar o no a Capper. Como dueño responsable de una mascota que era, entendía bien los argumentos a favor de evitar cruzas innecesarias, de evitar la transmisión de enfermedades venéreas, y por supuesto, de lo doloroso que sería para todas esas crías no encontrar un hogar apropiado, pero… Como hombre que también era, se dolía por la pérdida de masculinidad de su mascota, que aunque no lo entendiera de esa manera y quizá incluso ni siquiera echara de falta sus bolas, no por ello le resultaba menos perturbador.

Así que Tom había elegido no castrar a Capper, pero a cambio ser cuidadoso en extremo para que su mascota no viviera las aventuras que su mismo amo afirmaba tener y no eran ciertas ni en un 1% de las veces.

Del celo y las necesidades naturales de cópula se encargaron algunas almohadas que Bill desechó con cara de asco al encontrarlas sucias, y salvo alguna ocasión en que Capper intentó montar su pierna, no hubo motivo ni necesidad para arrepentirse de su decisión…

Hasta ahora, claro que está.

Que cuando Tom sintió a Capper apoyar las patas delanteras a cada lado de su cadera y con las uñas de sus pulgares le raspó el costado tratando de asirlo más de cerca y forzarlo a un mejor ángulo, comprendió por fin que estaba en desventaja, y que a diferencia de él, su perro no tenía ningún conflicto ético o moral para detenerse.

En dos palabras: Estaba jodido. Y pronto lo estaría del todo en más de un sentido…

—¡No! ¡Capper, no! ¡No! —Buscó Tom articular lo más claro posible, pero la mordaza estaba sujeta en el ángulo justo para limitar el movimiento de sus labios y lengua, así que los sonidos no se asemejaban a los que él intentaba enunciar. Ni siquiera el tono de amonestación le sirvió de ayuda, pues aunque Capper redujo por un momento sus embestidas, pronto volvió a lo de antes al cerciorarse de que su amo en realidad no tenía manera de detenerlo.

Cualquier otro intento de ponerle alto fue en vano.

Tom se retorció, movió la cadera de lado a lado evitando a Capper, y lucho para desasirse de su agarre, pero no sirvió de nada.

Pronto sintió contra sus glúteos humedad, y la inquietante sensación de _algo_ duro y mojado golpeando primero contra la parte baja de su espalda y después a ambos lados de sus nalgas. No había que ser ningún genio para deducir de qué se trataba, y Tom apretó los ojos cuando con cada intento Capper se fue acercando más y más a su premio…

Bastó que sus caderas y las de Capper coincidieran una vez en aquel vaivén frenético para que Tom experimentara en carne propia la repentina penetración de un miembro que no pertenecía ni siquiera a su misma especie, y la sensación de plenitud fue abrumadora.

Usualmente, cuando él asumía ese papel para Bill ambos se tomaban su dulce tiempo en prepararlo, en utilizar abundante lubricante y en ir despacio. Bill siempre entraba lento, y al menor signo de incomodidad en su gemelo se detenía; era tan atento con él que si Tom pedía intercambiar papeles éste se lo concedía, aunque el mayor de los gemelos raras veces lo hacía, pues a pesar de su poca experiencia como el pasivo de su relación, también era capaz de soportar un poco de dolor a cambio del placer que se prometía para después.

Que en su caso actual…

A esa primera embestida de Capper que lo llenó por completo por una fracción de segundo antes de salir por completo y luego volver a entrar, Tom no tuvo mayor reacción que un grito ahogado, un repentino zumbido en los oídos, y la ingrata sensación de haber recibido un golpe en el estómago. Un golpe, por vía rectal, eso era…

Indiferente al sufrimiento de su amo, Capper aprovechó por fin haber encontrado lo que buscaba, y doblando un poco las patas traseras se asió por completo a Tom y procedió a copular con él igual que haría con una hembra en celo dispuesta a ello.

En su aturdimiento, Tom enterró el rostro contra el cubrecama húmedo de sudor, y de algún modo pudo encontrar como positivo el que Bill tuviera como planes torturarlo un poco con sus dedos y abundante lubricante antes de marcharse, porque de no ser así, a Capper no le habría importado, y el daño en su recto podría haber sido incluso peor.

El dolor de la penetración inicial, que un principio había sido agónico y similar al de un golpe, pronto perdió esas cualidades, pues con cada embestida su cuerpo se adaptaba mejor a la intrusión, y el lubricante que Bill le había aplicado antes y aquel que Capper tenía como natural de su organismo hicieron una buena combinación, convirtiendo aquel encuentro imprevisto en una pesadilla demasiado terrible para ser real, sí, pero al menos una de la que podría salir sin traumas profundos o con daños imposibles de explicar en la sala de urgencias.

Peor que la humillación de haber sido sometido por su mascota sería tener que presentarse en el hospital con sangrado rectal y explicando al médico de guardia que su perro se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad para violarlo. Toda la serie de pasos que culminaban en ese momento era una humillación individual, que puestas en conjunto y para el escrutinio de terceros hacía a Tom sentir ganas de cavar su propia tumba y enterrarse vivo para tener que evitar dar explicaciones, así que se llevaría ese secreto consigo a la tumba. Y ya que Bill había sido el causante de ello, también le haría jurar lo mismo.

Lo más terrible, a consideración de Tom, sería lidiar con las secuelas…

De algún modo, no creía poder mirar a Capper a los ojos como antes, ni siquiera de sentirse como su amo, pues en esos momentos había pasado a ser su perra, y la inversión de papeles hería su ego peor que cualquier otra experiencia que hubiera tenido antes.

Justo creyó Tom haber llegado a lo más bajo de lo bajo en la escala, cuando de pronto… _Ahí_. Un chispazo se encendió en su vientre bajo cuando el creciente miembro de Capper conectó con su próstata, y la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas se encargaron del resto.

Un gemido nació y murió en labios de Tom, que ante lo repentina de aquella sensación cerró los dientes sobre la mordaza y apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo sin importarle que las correas pudieran lastimarle las muñecas. Al mismo tiempo, los dedos de los pies se le encogieron, y la tensión que dominó su cuerpo hizo que las embestidas de Capper cobraran un nuevo significado.

Motivado por el instinto y la naturaleza de su especie, Capper mantuvo su ritmo frenético sobre Tom, y libre de hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana, se ahorró las delicadezas que alguna vez Bill tuviera con su amo, penetrando hondo y rápido sin importarle nada más que consumar aquella cópula. Sin moral y tabúes de por medio, Capper se entregó de lleno al placer que le proveía el agujero de Tom, y su miembro comenzó a inflamarse más hasta alcanzar su máximo tamaño.

Un tanto mareado por la sangre que había abandonado su cabeza y se agolpaba ahora entre sus piernas en forma de una erección, Tom tardó unos segundos en procesar el extraño bulto que con mayor insistencia empujaba entre sus nalgas y forzaba sus esfínteres a abrirse. Con ello volvió el dolor, y también el pánico de no saber exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo, hasta que de pronto la realización de qué se trataba lo iluminó: Era el abotonamiento.

Tom recordaba de pequeño haber presenciado una cópula entre los dachshund de su Nana Kaulitz, y la gran curiosidad que había despertado en él cuando al cabo de unos minutos ambos perros se quedaron unidos y hubo que esperar una eternidad para que se separaran. Con bochorno, pero también tratando de hacer de aquella una experiencia enriquecedora, Nana le había explicado en términos sencillos que así era como los perros se aseguraban de tener crías, que era normal, y que lo mejor era no molestarlos mientras durara. La prueba de ello había sido que antes de dos meses la hembra tuviera una camada de ocho cachorros, y para entonces, con uno en brazos y maravillado por el milagro del nacimiento, Tom ya se había olvidado de la mayor parte de aquel asunto.

Hasta ahora.

«No me jodas… No me puede estar pasando esto… No-... ¡Ouch!», pensó Tom en sucesión y desorden cuando Capper se mostró insistente con sus embestidas, pues en su código genético estaba escrita aquella instrucción y la iba a llevar a cabo con permiso o sin él de Tom.

Apretando los ojos hasta que por los rabillos se le escurrieron lágrimas, una de cada lado, Tom resistió lo más posible antes de que su cuerpo cediera, y como por arte de magia Capper consiguió lo que buscaba. Un segundo su botón (¿podía llamarlo así?, Tom no estaba seguro y no tenía cabeza en esos momentos para dilucidarlo) estaba empujando contra su entrada, y al siguiente dentro y creando un cierre perfecto que los colocó en el predicamento de quedarse… Pegados.

Con un vago zumbido que le disminuyó la capacidad auditiva por unos minutos, Tom ya no tuvo fuerzas para sostenerse, y agradeció como nunca el montículo de almohadas sobre el que descansaba, pues de otra manera se habría desplomado y ni con uso de una grúa podrían haberlo levantado. Con todo, experimentó al instante remordimientos, pues al caer de lleno y sin ayuda de sus muslos para ganarse unos cuantos centímetros de altura, Capper soltó un chillido de dolor, y al instante Tom procuró recomponerse y no tirar más de lo que fuera necesario.

Pese a que su mascota le acaba de hacer algo terrible y que ni ebrio fuera de sus cabales podría confesarle a nadie, Tom tampoco quiso herirlo, por lo que procuró para ambos la mejor postura, que en ese caso era quedarse quietos y esperar.

¿Cuánto?, ni él mismo lo tenía claro. Con los dachshund de Nana Kaulitz jamás había medido el tiempo porque era demasiado pequeño para leer el reloj de manecillas que ésta tenía en casa, y después en la edad adulta jamás había sido un tema del que él estuviera interesado como para investigarlo por su cuenta. Suponía él que algo así como… ¿Diez minutos, quizá? ¿O pudiera ser que media hora? Pero cruzaba los dedos porque no fuera más que eso o la idea de verse sometido de esa manera le afectaría por el resto de la vida.

En un desmonte que ayudó cuando Tom ya no tuvo que cargar con los kilos extra de su mascota, Capper bajó sus patas delanteras de Tom y se giró, quedando pegados de trasero a trasero en lo que Tom se imaginaba que era una imagen de lo vergonzosa para cualquiera que se encontrara en su situación. Hundiendo el rostro en el cubrecama buscó por todos los medios distraerse y tratar de pasar aquel trance lo más invicto posible, pero no resultó ser tan fácil como esperaba.

En primera, porque a pesar de que las embestidas habían cesado por completo, Tom todavía _sentía_ el miembro de Capper en su interior, contrayendo y expandiéndose como si de un corazón palpitante se tratara, y muy para su humillación… era agradable. De la erección que tuviera entre las piernas porque el placer físico reaccionaba separado de lo que la mente dictara, Tom todavía tenía un 80 ó 90% de dureza, y si quisiera… si fuera tan depravado como para ello… le bastaría con refregarse un poco contra las almohadas en las que yacía para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Si no lo hizo no fue por respeto a las sábanas de su gemelo («que se joda, igual es su culpa», pensó Tom con el vientre bajo ardiéndole en un fuego extraño), y tampoco por considerarlo inmoral, que esa línea ya la había cruzado y aceptado con relativa facilidad mientras gemía minutos atrás… No, lo único que lo detenía era Capper, a quien a pesar de todo no quería lastimar, pues no era culpa suya. A fin de cuentas, era sólo un animal, actuando por instinto y aprovechando las circunstancias especiales que se habían presenciado.

Tom tan sólo esperaba que después de terminar aquel trance pudiera superarlo, y de paso dejarlo en el pasado, pues quería demasiado a Capper como para mantenerle rencor, aunque por seguro que pasarían días, incluso semanas, antes de volverse a sentir cómodo con él. A solas con él...

Como si Capper pudiera leer sus pensamientos, o quizá fue que su conexión iba más allá de lo físico, el perro gimoteó e intentó darse vuelta, y el tirón que el botón hizo en el ano de Tom bastó para que el mayor de los gemelos inhalara de golpe y sufriera un estremecimiento placentero que le hizo perder la visión periférica.

«No pienses en eso, no lo hagas, está mal, no-…», se repitió Tom con angustia, pues durante los siguientes minutos Capper se mantuvo inquieto, y con cada movimiento que hacía, por mínimo que fuera, el miembro de su mascota se acomodaba justo sobre su próstata, y la excitación aumentaba.

Resistirse sirvió de poco.

Un momento estaba Tom convencido de que podría resistirse, y al siguiente…

Al siguiente la tensión interna del botón se perdió, y el miembro de Capper salió de su cuerpo con asombrosa facilidad acompañado de un sonido húmedo y abundante cantidad de lo que Tom suponía correctamente que era semen. Lo repentino de aquel instante fue todo lo que Tom necesitó para caer rendido sobre las almohadas, y con una serie de frotamientos y ondulaciones de su cadera, se corrió. Y el que Capper no perdiera tiempo en lamer entre sus nalgas también ayudó.

De algún modo, perdido en el éxtasis de su orgasmo, Tom no tuvo tiempo para considerar las implicaciones detrás de aquel acto, y el placer cubrió cualquier sentimiento de culpa existente.

Por el momento, mejor así.

 

Tom pensó que lloraría. Que el peso de sus actos sería suficiente para hacerlo considerar el suicidio como una muerte honrosa después de lo que había pasado, pero mientras yacía con el cuerpo sudoroso sobre la pila de almohadas que Bill había dispuesto para sí, con los tobillos y las muñecas adoloridas por la tensión de los amarres, y consciente de que la humedad que goteaba de entre sus piernas no tenía por qué resultarle tan excitante… El único pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza fue, que si bien el horror de sus actos involuntarios podía atacarlo después, de momento no sentía nada más que el cansancio propio de una buena cogida, en donde él había sido el invitado estelar y el resto… El resto podía irse a la mierda.

«Y no tiene por qué volver a ocurrir», razonó él con una mente fría que costaba creer que tuviera en esos momentos. «Esto puede ser un trato de una vez, sin repeticiones ni…»

Pero el resto de su pensamiento quedó en blanco, cuando luego de haber bajado de la cama y desaparecido en el resto de la casa, Capper volvió a su lado con las barbas mojadas en agua y repuesto para una ronda más.

Tom supuso que había bajado a la cocina a beber de su tazón y quizá ahora quería que le abrieran la puerta corrediza de la cocina hacia el balcón donde tenían su tapete de césped para un pis rápido ahora que salir de paseo no era tan sencillo como en su anterior casa, pero no pareció ser el caso, pues Capper le dedicó un par de lametones en las mejillas y el cuello cuando Tom se alejó de su lengua, y con toda naturalidad volvió a subirse en la cama y a olisquear entre las nalgas de Tom para inspeccionar el estado de éste.

«Ha de pensar que es todo un semental…», cruzó por la mente de Tom, y casi se rió de su chiste porque era una locura, de aquel encuentro no saldrían cachorros como había ocurrido con la pareja de dachshunds de Nana Kaulitz, sino culpa, vergüenza, oprobio y-…

—Ahhh —alcanzó Tom a gemir a pesar de la mordaza cuando la lengua de Capper recorrió su sensible abertura, un tanto irritada por el trato rudo de antes, pero no tanto para que fuera un dolor absoluto el que le subiera por la espina dorsal, sino que también había placer en ello, anhelo… Expectación.

Había deseo, y al parecer no era unilateral.

Con Bill fuera de casa hasta Diox sabría cuántas horas más (su enojo no había sido poco, y seguro alargaría el momento de regreso hasta lo imposible), Tom no podía contar con nada ni nadie para detener a Capper. Y ya puestos a ellos, ya no estaba tan seguro si quería hacerlo.

Lo de antes había sido… Perturbador en muchos sentidos. Era zoofilia, con todas sus letras, y hasta donde sabía era ilegal, tanto como para hacerlo merecedor de una estancia en la cárcel si la noticia se esparcía. ¿Habría al menos algún factor redentor a sus circunstancias, o al menos atenuante a su caso especial? Porque no era como si Tom lo hubiera buscado en primer lugar, pero ya entrando en detalles, ahí donde en primer lugar había luchado a pesar de los amarres que lo restringían, en esa segunda vez alzó Tom el trasero y le facilitó a Capper el acceso.

«Soy un jodido enfermo mental, un abusador de mascotas, un…», pero su pensamiento quedó cortado con un gemido gutural que escapó de su garganta cuando la lengua de Capper abrió un poco el círculo de músculos de su esfínter y el placer de antes se multiplicó por diez.

Venciendo una a una sus barreras, Capper consiguió con sus lametones que Tom se sometiera a sus intentos de una segunda cópula, y antes que después volvió Tom a sentir el familiar dolor inicial del miembro de su mascota penetrarlo sin ninguna clase de delicadeza y al instante envolverlo en una burbuja protectora en cuyo interior no existían las leyes morales, ni estaba mal visto tener sexo con su mascota, porque lo único que existía era el enceguecedor placer que le electrificaba el cuerpo y le hacía sentir al borde del desmayo.

En esa segunda ocasión, Tom se corrió con Capper dentro de su cuerpo, con el botón de su mascota pulsando contra su próstata al unísono con su corazón y la frente perlada de sudor.

Y a través de la ventana, la tarde revelaba más horas de sol por delante.

 

En el transcurso de las siguientes horas, Capper consiguió copular con Tom una tercera y cuarta vez, aderezadas con pausas para beber de su tazón en la cocina, una corta siesta contra el costado de su amo, e incluso una sesión de aullidos cuando cerca del edificio pasó una ambulancia con la sirena encendida.

Y durante aquellas cuatro sesiones, Tom consiguió correrse sin falta en cada una de ellas.

El desmontar de su cuerpo la última vez, Tom contuvo un siseo que era producto del roce frecuenta y la falta de control que su mascota había demostrado durante cada encuentro. A diferencia de Bill, quien trataba su trasero igual que si se tratara de un botón de rosa antes de abrir sus pétalos, Capper no había tenido ninguna consideración en penetrar y abotonarlo igual que si se tratara de una perra en celo, y las consecuencias se habían dejado ver con cada repetición.

Del lubricante con el que Bill le hubiera preparado temprano en el día ya no quedaba mucho. En su lugar, el semen de Capper había suplido la falta de humedad y con creces, de tal manera que Tom sentía entre las piernas y corriendo hasta empapar las almohadas, un mar de fluidos de los cuales una buena porción eran suyos.

No quería ni imaginar la cara que Bill pondría al volver a casa y encontrarlo así, así como tampoco quería pensar en la humillación que sería cuando por fin se viera libre de sus amarres y de la mordaza, por no mencionar las secuelas de todo aquello, en donde el papel de Capper cambiaría radicalmente en sus vidas. De una cosa sí estaba seguro Tom, y es que por nada del mundo aceptaría desprenderse de él, pues era su mascota, casi como un hijo para él, que sólo había reaccionado por instinto y… De cuya conducta no planeaba aferrarse para justificar la suya.

Disimular que se había corrido con cada cogida sería imposible. Bastaría que Bill lo mirara a la cara para saberlo, y aunque entre gemelos todavía no se habían topado con algo tan grande o terrible como para no otorgarse el perdón, Tom estaba consciente que les tomaría tiempo y espacio para reponerse.

«Y con suerte, todo este asunto de Shermine quedará en el pasado», pensó Tom en uno de sus momentos de lucidez, atento a la respiración elaborada de Capper que marcaba el comienzo probable de una quinta cópula que ya no se sentía capaz de recibir. «Joder, ya no más…»

Pero entonces…

—Parece que por fin estamos llegando al magno evento de nuestra tarde —dijo una voz que no podía ser de otra persona más que de Bill, y tras una fracción de segundo en la que Tom tuvo una experiencia extra corporal en donde su alma amenazó con abandonar su cuerpo, el mayor de los gemelos luchó por girar el cuello y darse media vuelta para cerciorarse de que sus oídos no lo traicionaban, que ese era Bill, su gemelo y alma gemela, y no alucinaciones provocadas por las incontables horas que tenía sometido a sus designios y a los de Capper.

Pero lo era. Bill se acercó a su lado, y obviando el desastre que era con arañones de las uñas de Capper por la espalda y los costados, además del exceso de humedad que se había secado y vuelto a formar en su mitad inferior desde su pelvis hasta por lo menos la mitad de sus muslos, lo miró con ojos repletos de cariño, pero también chispeantes de enojo contenido.

—No creerías que en verdad me marché del departamento, ¿o sí?

Aturdido por aquella revelación, Tom sólo atinó a abrir grandes los ojos y a procesar todas las implicaciones de la confesión que acababa de recibir.

—Te lo dije antes, Tomi —dijo Bill, perdiendo el tono alegre de antes y cambiándolo por otro cargado de frialdad—. La familia va siempre primero, _siempre_ , y por familia me refiero no sólo a mí, sino también a Capper… A quien espero que de ahora en adelante no vuelvas a dejar olvidado porque tus instintos de perro callejero te hicieron ir detrás de la primera perra en celo que movió la cola en tu dirección.

—¡ _Ii_! —Trató Tom de llamarlo por su nombre, pero sin manera de articular, lo único que consiguió fue pronunciar alargada la vocal de su nombre.

—Fueron cinco semanas las que pasaste fuera de casa, Tomi, así que tuve que pensar con ingenio cinco maneras de hacértelo entender. Y… —Una pausa, en donde Tom sintió la mirada de su gemelo sobre su cuerpo y rostro barriendo cualquier rastro de dignidad—. Capper es quien lo logró. Bueno… Cuatro de ellas. Espero comprendas que todavía no hemos terminado por hoy, pero no te preocupes, cuidaré de ti igual que lo he hecho antes…

De haber podido hacerlo con libertad, Tom habría roto a llorar. En su lugar, tuvo que contentarse con un par de lágrimas que le corrieron por el rostro, y que con una dulzura inusitada para el caso en el que estaban, Bill se las limpiara con los pulgares.

—Hey, tranquilo —le dijo—, ya pronto terminará y estarás perdonado. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No dijiste que harías lo que fuera para conseguirlo?

Sin saber cuál promesa de las dos le ilusionaba más, Tom aguantó una quinta cópula con Capper, en donde a diferencia de las cuatro anteriores su gemelo jaló la silla en donde al parecer había estado acompañándole toda la tarde y se posicionó a su lado, visible en su limitado campo de visión y atento a cada pequeño movimiento que le tocara presenciar.

Sufriendo la peor humillación de su día, Tom escondió el rostro contra su hombro, y Bill lo amonestó con un chasquido de su lengua.

—Oh, vamos… No pensarás ponerte tímido de pronto, ¿o sí? —Ante su silencio, Bill abandonó la silla, y aunque para entonces Capper ya tenía agarrado a Tom de las caderas y buscaba penetrarlo, no se cortó ni un pelo en darle un tirón a la cinta de velcro que mantenía unida la mordaza de su gemelo y simplemente soltarla.

Usando sus dientes, Tom apretó la mordaza contra su boca a manera de protección, pero tras horas de mantener esa forma le habían dejado débiles los músculos de la quijada, y Bill consiguió retirársela.

—Ahora puedes hablar —dijo por si acaso, pero el único sonido que Tom consiguió articular fue un ronco gemido cuando el pene de Capper por fin dio con su abertura y se introdujo de golpe y con fuerza.

A pesar de las horas y los numerosos intentos de cópula exitosos, Capper parecía tener la energía para redoblar esfuerzos y continuar así hasta el amanecer con su dueño. Algo que francamente Tom esperaba y a la vez no que formara parte de su castigo. Ahí, donde el placer le hacía perder el raciocinio y considerar que quizá prefería estar ahí, en esa cama y sometido a los designios de su gemelo y de Capper, también había terror por tener que enfrentarse al momento en que los nudos de las correas que llevaba a las extremidades se soltaran, y tuviera que mirar directo a los ojos a su gemelo.

—Di algo, Tom —le presionó Bill a hablar, recorriendo con la mano su costado repleto de marcas de uñas, algunos que habían cortado la piel e incluso hecho sangrar.

Escupiendo la mordaza, Tom le miró rápido al rostro y desvió la mirada cuando su mera imagen le hizo sentir insignificante.

Con todo, su primera palabra después de horas de silencio no fue otra que…

—Bill…

—Ahora tendrás tú que perdonarme a mí por haber actuado con rabia —dijo su gemelo, sorprendiendo a Tom por la sinceridad impresa en cada una de sus palabras—. Lo que hice… Tal vez pienses que no se compare a lo que tú nos hiciste… Y pensé tantas veces detener a Capper… Tuve tantas oportunidades para hacerlo, y no lo hice, yo no-…

—Bill —repitió Tom su nombre, dejando ir el puñado de cobertor que apretaba entre sus dedos y extendiendo la mano que tenía más cerca de su gemelo para asirlo. Bill le correspondió igual, y con los dedos entrelazados y aliviado porque a pesar de todo habían encontrado un terreno neutral en el cual olvidar sus rencores de las últimas semanas.

Hubo perdón entre ambas partes, y sin necesidad de verbalizarlo, ambos así lo comprendieron.

Pero mientras tanto… Capper no tardó en abotonarse una vez más con Tom, y aunque después su unión fue la más corta de todas, no por ello la cantidad de semen que depositó en Tom disminuyó, sino que acumulada con el resto de descargas de la tarde hizo un desastre todavía mayor sobre las almohadas.

—Ya decidiremos qué hacer con ellas después. No te preocupes, Tomi, no te preocupes por nada más —le susurró Bill a Tom contra el cabello mientras éste se recuperaba de un orgasmo en seco que la sobre estimulación le había provocado.

Agotado por los hechos y los sentimientos del día, Tom no opuso resistencia alguna cuando Bill soltó su mano y con pies ligeros entró a su baño para abrir la llave de agua caliente en la tina y prepararla para él. En cambio siseó de dolor cuando por fin los amarres de sus muñecas y tobillos salieron libres, pues a pesar de ser los adecuados y de un material que evitaba indeseados accidentes, el haber tirado de ellos por varias horas le había dejado marcas, y también dolor de tendones y articulaciones.

—¿Puedes moverte?

—No sé…

—Entonces apóyate en mí.

Y tanto en el sentido físico como emocional y espiritual, Tom así lo hizo.

Haciendo demostración de una fuerza que sólo había conseguido tras dejar de lado su aversión por el gimnasio y anotarse a sesiones de pesas varias veces por semana, Bill fue el soporte que Tom necesitó para dar sus primeros pasos al baño, y una vez ahí, entrar un pie a la vez en la tina de agua caliente.

Como era de esperarse, el agua escoció en sus heridas, pero una vez pasado el shock inicial Tom se descubrió cabeceando de sueño y cansancio mientras su gemelo le enjabonaba el cuello y se encargaba de limpiar cada pequeño rastro de suciedad de su cuerpo.

En algún punto, Capper volvió para inspeccionar a sus amos, y ni Bill ni Tom tuvieron corazón para apartarlo. Era como si todo volviera a ser lo de antes, y Capper no fuera más que su querida mascota a la que querían incondicionalmente.

—¿Puedes estar un rato a solas sin ahogarte? —Preguntó Bill al enjuagar a Tom y dejar a éste sumergido y con el agua hasta las clavículas—. Necesito cambiar las sábanas y… Ya sabes.

—Supongo —murmuró Tom, que con cada segundo se sentía más y más soñoliento. Quizá no al grado de hundirse en el agua jabonosa y morir por ahogamiento, pero no tardaría en llegar a ese punto de no retorno.

—Cinco minutos nada más —prometió Bill, que para mejor consuelo, acarició la cabeza que Capper había apoyado al borde de la bañera te agregó—: Te dejo con buena compañía.

—La mejor de todas —respondió Tom.

Y bajo ese acuerdo, Bill salió dejando a Tom con Capper.

 

A solas, con la habitación llena de vapor y sólo el eco del agua contra los azulejos del baño, Tom le pasó los dedos a Capper por detrás de las orejas y reconectó con él. Capper a su vez le miró con ojos tiernos, y fue como si lo ocurrido a lo largo de las últimas horas no tuviera repercusiones para ninguno de los dos.

—Te perdono… —Murmuró Tom—. ¿Me perdonas tú a mí?

E igual que si pudiera entenderlo, Capper le lamió la muñeca y continuó expectante a que su amo dictara cuáles serían sus acciones a seguir.

Tanto si era lo esto o lo aquello, Tom decidió que no tenía cabeza para ello, y cerrando los ojos se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para mantener la boca y la nariz fuera del agua mientras esperaba por su gemelo. Fuera un segundo, cinco o diez minutos, nunca lo supo con certeza, excepto que cuando Bill le despertó acariciando su mejilla descubrió que el agua no estaba tan caliente como antes y que las yemas de sus dedos se asemejaban a pasas por lo arrugadas.

—¿Uh?

—Es hora de volver a la cama, Tom —y ante su repentino gesto de pánico, se apresuró a explicar—. Solos tú y yo. He cambiado las sábanas y cogí unas almohadas del armario de blancos.

—¿Y Capper?

—Esta noche dormirá con Pumba en su cojín. ¿Está… bien por ti?

—No sé… Yo… No sé… —Masculló Tom mientras Bill presionaba el botón que activaba el mecanismo de desagüe de la tina y el agua comenzaba a disminuir de nivel.

Con ambas manos sobre los hombros de su gemelo, Tom pasó un pie y luego otro por el borde de la bañera, y parado sobre el mullido tapete que había sido parte de las nuevas compras para su departamento permaneció quieto mientras Bill le secaba con una toalla y se esmeraba con cada rincón y pliegue de su cuerpo.

Al llegar a su trasero, Bill no se fue por las ramas al abrir sus nalgas e inspeccionar ahí.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó Tom con mayor naturalidad de la que se sentía capaz.

—Un poco rojo, irritado… Bastará con un poco de loción para rozaduras, y que comas suficiente fibra estos días para no empeorarlo, además de uhm, limitar los, uhm… encuentros con…

—¿Contigo o con Capper?

Su pregunta, aunque enunciada con la más absoluta de las calmas, tuvo como respuesta la parálisis de Bill, que le observó cauteloso.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Tom suspiró. —Sí. No. No sé… Fue… placentero. Y al mismo tiempo…

A su silencio, siguió Bill secando su cuerpo, y después para ganarse tiempo le untó la loción que le había prometido, cuidando de no lastimarlo más. Pese a la buena preparación y a que Capper no había sido particularmente agresivo durante las cópulas, el único daño que Tom había recibido era por la frecuencia. Es decir, nada que no se curara en un par de días y sin secuelas.

—Hablemos de esto después, ¿sí? —Pidió Tom cuando por fin Bill terminó de atenderlo, y juntos enfilaron de vuelta al dormitorio.

Capper ya no estaba a la vista, y la puerta estaba cerrada en su totalidad, pero Tom detuvo sus pasos al pararse frente a la cama y buscar en el nuevo juego de edredón y sábanas rastros de lo ocurrido no hacía ni una hora atrás. De los amarres y la mordaza tampoco quedaba rastro alguno, y mejor así, porque a Tom no le costaría nada fantasear con incinerarlos y esparcir sus cenizas. Incluso la atmósfera de la habitación era fresca, gracias a una ventana abierta que había hecho circular el aire viciado.

Era… como si ahí no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Casi. Porque las memorias perduraban, y Tom experimentó una fuerte opresión en el pecho que se asemejaba a ese primer instante de vulnerabilidad con él tendido sobre su estómago y Capper olisqueando su trasero.

—Tal vez sea yo el que deba de pedir perdón de rodillas y aceptar el castigo que decidas para mí —musitó Bill, que conectado a Tom en alma no era ajeno el estado de pánico en el que éste se hundía igual que si fueran arenas movedizas—. Sé que lo que hice fue-…

—No, Bill, shhh… —Detuvo Tom sus palabras, pues ni él mismo tenía claro que podía depararles el futuro. En esos momentos, él sólo quería volver a esa cama, y reflexionarlo por su cuenta—. ¿Podemos hablarlo mejor en la mañana?

—Pero-…

—Tú lo viste. Estuviste ahí en todo momento…

—Oh.

—Seh…

Habría mucho qué pensar, mucho qué hablar, muchos acuerdos a los que llegar… Porque habían cruzado una línea imposible de volver, y a juzgar por los olisqueos que daba Capper por debajo de su puerta y las rascadas de sus uñas contra la madera en donde quedaba más que claro que quería volver al lado de su amo, no eran los únicos.

De ese ‘mañana’ no les bastaría uno solo, pero Tom tenía el presentimiento de que conseguirían salir adelante. Los tres. Como familia. Que para casos de incesto, era una barrera menos qué cruzar.

El resto, según comprobaron cuando Tom le abrió la puerta a Capper y junto con él vino Pumba a unírseles en la cama, caería bajo su propio peso.

Esa era la ley de la vida a la que se adscribían.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
